The invention relates to a handle as actuating device for valves, comprising a fastening head for fastening to a spindle of the valve and an actuating arm for rotatably actuating the spindle, the spindle being arranged in a valve housing so as to be rotatable about the axis of rotation of a sealing part, and the actuating arm being arranged to be movable perpendicularly to the axis of the spindle from a closed position into an open position of the valve.
Valves which can be locked in a defined position are used in pipeline systems. In this case, it is often necessary to protect the valve position against unauthorized or unintentional actuation.
DE 43 36 008 A1 discloses a handle of the generic type for a valve. The angular movement of the handle is limited by pins which strike stops on the valve housing in the open and closed states of the valve. The pins prevent an unauthorized or unintentional angular movement of the handle. The pins, which are arranged in the handle, are pressed downward against the valve housing by locking and unlocking levers which are connected to a spring. The handle is detachably pushed onto the valve spindle. The handle can thus be pulled off from the valve spindle at any time without a tool.
EP 773 395 A1 discloses a further handle of the generic type. The handle essentially comprises a fastening head which can be fastened to a spindle of a valve and an actuating arm which is integrally connected to the fastening head. The actuating arm is arranged to run perpendicularly to the axis of the valve spindle. A flexible latch is arranged on the underside of the actuating arm. The flexible end of the latch catches in the unloaded state in an exactly matching latch receptacle which is recessed on the top side of the valve housing. In this rest position, the latch can be locked against unintentional movement by means of a padlock. The latch therefore cannot be removed from the latch receptacle, the actuating arm cannot be actuated, and the valve spindle cannot be rotated. The fastening head is screwed to a screw at the free end of the valve spindle by means of a nut capable of being embedded. The nut and the screw are located in a recess in the actuating head. The connection between valve spindle and handle can be released at any time.
It is an object of the invention to provide a handle for valves which prevents an unauthorized or unintentional actuation of the valve for as long as possible and as effectively as possible.